The Forgotten Angel
by obsession-is-my-life
Summary: Major season 8 spoilers but AU. When Sam and Dean get caught in a situation they are saved by a mysterious girl named Gloria. She knows all their secrets, their pasts and their futures. Will she be able to help them close the gates of hell and stop Naomi from taking over heaven? Destiel and Sabriel.
1. The Stranger

So this is going to be my other story. I will try to update this one and Stay With Me at least once a week. A new chapter for my other story will be up tonight for sure (if not you are free to feed me to the hell hounds). The girl is my own character I kinda came up with when I was bored at a school mass :P. Writing tips are appreciated and any ideas you may have feel free to message me or review me. This takes place after Taxi Driver and you kinda need to have watched up to then to know what is going on Enjoy! :D

I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL IT BELONGS TO KRIPKE.

* * *

"Dean, are you sure we should just storm in like that? We only have Ruby's knife to kill off these demons and we don't even know how many there are in there." Sam said as he and his brother Dean were standing at the side of a building ready to go all in and kick some demon ass. A hunter named Garret had recently been hunting the demon but broke his leg in a small accident and called Sam and Dean up to clear it out of his home town. They were happy to help get rid of some demons but didn't have much on them. They were told it was only one demon but he didn't know for sure.

"Well what else are we supposed to do? She killed over 10 people in under a week and if she discovers that Garret lives in this town he's next" Dean said looking over at Sam frustrated. Sweat was pouring down Dean's face showing that he was stressed out and tired. He really just wanted to finish the job so he could get some well needed rest. He was shaking slightly pumped up on adrenalin, his hands gripping Ruby's knife tightly.

"Can't you just get Cas to help us out here or something? You guys have that whole" profound bond" thing so I think he would come if you asked him to" Sam says hoping for at least a little backup.

"I told you already he is keeping this angel tablet thing on him and won't respond to my prayers. Just come on we did this for years without Cas always on our asses" Dean replied looking angry but Sam could see the slight hurt in Dean's forest green eyes at the mention of his missing friend.

Sam sigh in defeat and nodded ready to attack. They slowly opened the door and carefully sneaked into the building. They crouched down and walked in the direction of a room that had a light on. With Dean in the lead, they carefully turned the corner ready to attack. They jumped out armed and ready but there was no one in the room. The boys stood up from their slight crouch and looked around confused. They had entered a small office like room that had a large wooden desk. Behind it was a book shelf with only a few bobble heads of the president and two snow globes of New York.

Suddenly, they were slammed into a wall full force, the knife falling out of Dean's hands. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Winchesters, live in the flesh" a female voice said from the door of the office. She stepped into the light with a wide evil like grin plastered on her face. The girl was white, tall in her black heels and had long brown straight hair with hazel eyes. Her eyes flashed black to show that she was a demon to the boys. Sam and Dean grunted in pain from the force of being plastered to the wall.

"I told you this was a fucking stupid idea Dean. We should have waited till we could get at least one person to back us up but of course you just had to go straight in and get us in this shit mess" Sam said with a very strained voice. The girl laughed out loud and dropped them from the wall. The pressure weakened them and they were having trouble standing up.

"Well I do like a little fun before I make my kill." The demon smiled and flung Sam into another wall knocking him out cold. Dean looked over at his brother shocked. Anger boiled out and he looked the girl in the eye, hatred clear.

"You stupid bitch! You are going to pay for even daring to fucking touch Sam!" Dean ran at her with the knife. She was startled, noticing that the knife was able to kill her. She punched Dean square in the face breaking his nose. He doubled over clutching his nose that was pouring blood but recovered quickly trying to get her with the knife.

They wrestled for a few seconds before she composed herself and flung Dean into a desk in the middle of the room. The desk flew back and hit the shelf, knocking it onto Dean's lower body. Dean screamed out in pain and laid his head back on the wall in defeat. It was over. He failed to protect Sam all because he was a fucking stupid and terrible big brother. He was angry at Cas leaving and couldn't think straight. Dean looked up as a few tears ran down his face. The girl grinned and started to walk over to him slowly.

"Well who would have thought that I would be the one to kill the Winchesters? You guys are famous down in the pit. The boys who left hell and were placed back in their meat suits as regular humans all over again. No one, not even Crowley thought we would be able to get you but here we are. Oh this is going to be so much fun." She laughed out loud and picked up the fallen knife going for the final kill.

"I think it would be best that you step your demonic ass away from him Hecate" Said another female voice from the door. The demon – Hecate looked shocked and quickly turned around to face the intruder at the doorway. She dropped the knife in horror and was about to zap her way out when she fell to the ground in pain and was tossed violently to the side.

The girl at the door started to walk towards Dean looking him right in the eye. Dean didn't know what was going on and started to struggle and try to get from under the shelf and away from the mystery girl. Once she was next to Dean, she bent down and lifted the shelf from his body with ease and stood it back the way it was before it fell. Dean was looking up and her panicked before looking behind her seeing Hecate coming back to them.

"L-look out!" He yelled out trying to drag himself away. The girl in front of him instantly turned around and giant white wings appeared behind her back. Each wing had to have been 10 feet long with large beautiful feathers. The wings were fully out covering Dean in a protective stance. The wings suddenly turned midnight black and the feathers had become what appeared to be razors on the tips.

"Oh sweetie you messed with the wrong demon tonight" with that the demon jumped at her with the knife going for the kill. The girl's wings flattened themselves out horizontally and whipped out sharp daggers that hit the demon right in the body. She cried out in pain doubling over onto the ground, blood pouring out of her midsection.

Her wings spread back out into a protective position covering Dean as she walked over the Hecate on her knees in pain. Dean couldn't see what was going on but suddenly a bright light appeared causing him to cover his eyes as the demon screamed. Once the light was gone, the girl folded her wings away and walked over and picked Sam up bringing him over to Dean.

"Your brother is alive and will be unharmed in a few moments, no need to fret Dean" she said as Dean started checking Sam's pulse and his body for any bruises or cuts that could be fatal.

"What do you-ah!" Dean started to say but stopped once she placed her hand on his leg. He closed his eyes after he felt a strong sting and some pressure then relief. He opened his eyes and saw her do the same thing to Sam. He looked at both of them and all their scars were gone. He looked up and finally got a good look at her.

She was a young girl no older than 25 and was pale white. She had beautifully clear blue eyes and long dark brown hair. She was pretty tall for a young girl and inhumanly strong. Dean tried to think about what she was but all links lead to angel. The only thing was that Cas had told him that human senses would not be able to see the wings of an angel so why could he see hers? She smiled at him and grabbed his hand helping him up.

Dean looked over at Sam and saw that he was still unconscious. He looked panicked over at him and was about to go and check again if he was okay. A hand stopped him and the girl wrapped her arms his body and pressed two fingers to his temples. Sam jolted awake but stayed up from the girl's tough grip. He looked around confused before standing upright on his own. He looked over shocked by the girls' presence.

"You boys watch yourselves now. I don't want to have to come to the rescue every time you two go on a hunt. When you need me I will be there. No praying needed or calling or anything. I will know when you need me." She smiled at them as they just looked at her in complete confusion. She stuck her hand out to Sam and Dean shaking both their hands. "Sam, Dean please be careful." After that, she simply disappeared.

Sam and Dean looked at each other in shock, confusion and curiosity.

"So who was that exactly?" Sam asked looking at Dean for answers.

"I have no idea."

* * *

So yea that was it. Sorry if it's OOC at all. I will have Castiel come back in the next chapter. Hecate is the name of a witch in hell so I kinda just used it. Any questions feel free to let me know thanks for reading it! :D


	2. The mystery girl

Hello! Just an update and you will not only learn a little more about this mystery girl but Cas will take a short part in it. Hope you like this chapter! All mistakes are mine and reviews are always welcome!

* * *

After Sam and Dean picked themselves up and gathered the weapons they dropped in the fight, they packed up the trunk and got into the impala. Dean started up the car and drove off faster than the speed limit. He gripped the wheel in frustration and guilt for nearly getting Sammy killed. If it wasn't for that angel type thing or whatever, Sam could have died and it would have been all Deans fault. Why could he never do this big brother thing right? Dean sighed and looked over to Sam who sensed his stair and looked back at him.

"Sammy I am so sorry. I-I shouldn't have put you at risk like that. I shouldn't be so damn reckless like that. I mean I..."

"Dean it's alright. Look I know you have been a bit on the edge since Cas left but next time we really need to plan it out a bit better." Sam looked at Dean with sympathy knowing it wasn't his fault that he wasn't himself. Dean sighed next to him and looked back at the road still felling guilty. "Really Dean it's fine that girl saved me anyways. By the way, who in hell was that?"

"That is something I really don't know. I mean she let out her wings, when has an angel actually pulled out their wings before? Plus as far as I know, they can't show their wings to humans. Cas once told me that humans couldn't see them cause their scenes are too dull" Dean said puzzled as to why this girl was different.

"I thought Cas showed you his wings when you guys first met?"

"No not his physical wings just dark shadows like when Cas had all the weapons of heaven or whatever and showed his wings off to Raphael" Dean said whilst pulling up to the car park of a motel they were going to stay at. Sam looked at him as to let him know they would finish the conversation back in the hotel room.

Sam went in to get them a room for the night. Dean was exhausted and stressed out from his hard week. Dean would never say it out loud but he really missed having Castiel around. He wanted to see those clear and innocent blue eyes again. He wanted to make sure that Cas was okay after being forced into almost killing Dean. That moment scared Dean and he thought he was going to not only lose his life but his best friend. He shuttered at the memory and put it to the back of his mind when Sam came back with the room key.

They grabbed their stuff and walked over to the room. It was better looking then what they usually got and Dean noticed with joy that the bed had the "magic fingers" feature. Sam rolled his eyes noticing the source of Dean's joy but smiled a little as he turned around to put his stuff on his bed. Sam liked how the littlest things could make Dean happy even for a moment. He sat down on his own bed as Dean placed a quarter into the slot starting up the bed.

"Can't you do that when I'm not around? Sam asked awkwardly standing up as Dean relaxed into the bed.

"No. We need to try to figure all this shit out. Just wait for this round to end" Dean said looking at Sam who sat back down on his bed. After about three minutes the bed stopped vibrating to Dean's disappointment but he sat up and looked at Sam. "So what did you see exactly?"

"Well I felt pressure on my head and woke up to her holding me steady which is surprising since I towered over her and must have been double her weight. She had some pretty strong arms but I didn't see any wings on her."

"She folded her wings away and they disappeared by the time she picked your ass up" Dean said with a bit of a smirk.

"Okay well have you met her before or anything cause I know I haven't but she called us by name."

"Well no but according to that demon we are kinda famous so maybe that's how she knew about us. The bigger question from me is why did she save us? I mean I'm glad she did don't get me wrong but since when do creatures we don't know try to save us?" Dean asked curious and shocked thinking back to it all. Most didn't save them if they didn't have some sort of good reason.

"Do you think she has anything to do with Naomi?" Sam asked a little nervously after having his brother nearly killed because of her word.

"No I don't think so she seemed too...nice. I mean the girl didn't seem like your typical angel of the lord. She got really protective and covered me with her wings when I was about to get attacked. She had angel- like powers like when she killed the demon but other than that and the touch healing thing I don't know. She was stronger than I have ever seen and she fights hard."

"Well how are we supposed to contact her? We don't know her name or anything about her." Sam said a bit frustrated at not being able to figure it out.

"She said she would come when we need her." Dean was starting to get as frustrated as Sam and wanted answers.

"Well how do you know she was telling the truth at all?" Sam said louder than intended and shot off the bed in anger.

"If you really want me that bad I guess I can spare a few minutes." Both boys looked up to see the girl standing there with a smile on her face sucking on a lollypop. Both boys looked in awe of her. She was wearing a short black part dress with roses decorating her. She had ruby red lipstick which made her skin look paler and her eyes look bluer. She had a bandage wrapped around her left arm which Dean recognised from the office room before but never really thought much of it.

"Please have a seat with us" Sam said half kindly and half irritated. She walked over and leaned onto the bed post.

"Sammy dear I don't really like following orders especially in a tone like that. Ask me your questions but make it fast I have a party to attend to" She said looking at Sam with a smirk and crunched on her lollipop throwing the stick over her shoulder.

"Who are you? What are you? And the big question from me, why did you save us?" Dean said looking at the girl somewhat suspiciously. She rolled her eyes and smiled up at them. She sat down on the bed Sam was on and crossed her legs at her knees.

"Well first off, you're welcome for saving your asses."

"Shit uh thanks for that. Sorry for not thanking you earlier it's just that..." Sam started to say feeling guilty for not thanking her and taking his frustrations out on her but was interrupted by.

"You guys have had a tough life in general and it's just one of those weeks that life has just gone to shit." She said finishing his sentence looking over at Dean and Sam in a sort of apologetic way. "I understand and it's okay. I am sorry for your luck at the moment but try not to worry for too long" she said and winked at Dean who cracked a small smile.

"As for your questions, my name is Gloria I am an angel but not one at the same time. And I saved you because you needed help and I am sworn to help protect you for reasons you don't know yet. You will know soon and you will know what I truly am but that my friends, is a story for another time." Gloria got up from the bed and walked over to the end of the bed turning around again.

"Only contact me if you really need my help and I don't show up but I most likely will. I am sorry I don't have time at this moment but all will be explained in time sweeties. Byeeeeeee" She finished with a wink and a flap of her wings.

"Damnit!" Dean cursed at her just popping in and leaving so quickly. He didn't understand this Gloria girl and wanted his questions answered.

"Well she was an odd one. I don't get it. What does she mean by she's an angel but not one?" Sam asked confused by her.

"She means she is only part angel" said a rough deep voice from behind them Dean gasped and turned around quickly looking right into the deep blue eyes of Castiel.

"Cas!"

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry Cas was in it for a good 3 seconds but for the next chapter I promise the entire chapter will be focused on him and he will be in most if not all chapters from now on. You will get a bit of history on Gloria from him and also someone will be coming back in the next few chapters ;). Hope you enjoy this and if not...sorry!


	3. A rough past

Hello again! This is chapter three and it gives you a good back story to Gloria and you get to see Castiel again as well as see small hints of something more from Cas and Dean.. *wink wink*. I'm going to kind of cut out from the show a little but I will put in the next trial with Charlie and everything but not seen. It will be kind of an after that happened moment and I won't really do much with the shows story line after that. Obviously Cas is already back and Naomi will soon be making her way into the story. You will also see a few other characters you know and hopefully love. Hope you enjoy!

Kripke owns the characters (except Gloria and Angela) and the show itself.

* * *

"H-hello Dean," Cas said looking down at his feet unable to make eye contact with him. Cas had felt terrible after putting Dean through so much. He was still haunted by the memory of having killed hundreds of Deans as "practice" for the real deal. If he had actually killed Dean, he would never forgive himself.

"Are you okay? Is the tablet okay? Cas look at me man!" Dean said with such hurt in his voice that Cas had trouble looking up. When he did, he saw the pain in Dean's eyes and his heart ached. Sam saw the tension in the room and decided he should leave to do something for a little bit.

"Maybe I should go and get some dinner? I saw a diner across the street I can just walk over and grab you a burger Dean." Sam said awkwardly and starting to put on his coat."Explain to us more about Gloria in a few Cas I'll be like 15 minutes tops." Cas nodded in agreement as Sam went out the door.

"Cas..."

"Dean. I greatly apologize for all the trouble I have caused you. I shouldn't have let someone like Naomi take over my mind like that and just have her way with me. Dean I-I am so sorry." Cas looked down at his feet again in shame. He cared so much for his hunter and remembering just how much pain he put him through was too much. Dean was silent for a while and Cas thought that he may have left in anger until he felt strong arms wrap around his slimmer body.

"All that matters is that you are back to normal Cas. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know what was going on. You weren't yourself." Dean held on to Cas for a long while till he pulled him over to sit on the edge of the bed and looked up at him keeping one arm around his shoulder. "So what are you doing back?"

"Well I never stopped looking out for you and Sam and happen to see when Gloria was talking to you and I heard the last part of your conversation. It took a while but I realized who it was. I will explain all I know about her when Sam gets back but I can't say I know much. Everyone thought she was dead"

"Y-You were looking out for us?" Dean asked in a small voice looking Cas in the eye.

"I may have not been visible but I would never risk you being killed Dean," Cas looked right back at deans beautiful forest green eyes. Dean smiled back at him and went in for another hug. Cas felt his heart flutter at Dean's hug and couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

A little while later, Sam came back with a bacon cheese burger, fries and a coke for Dean and a grilled ceasar salad with a bottle of water for himself. He plopped down on the bed across from Dean and Cas and started munching on his salad after handing over Dean his burger. "So Cas, who or rather what exactly is Gloria?"

"Well," Cas cleared his dry throat, "Gloria is a hybrid."

"Whoa wait so is this girl like half angel half demon?" Dean asked slightly shocked thinking she may be part demon cause of the black razor like wings and the knowledge of the demon that attacked them earlier.

"No she is not part demon. She is half angel half human. Her mother was a human girl and her father was an archangel in a male vessel." Cas said alternating between looking at Dean's shocked face and Sam's more curious face.

"Is that even possible? Sam asked taking another bite of his salad.

"Normally no but somehow it happened. All of heaven went on a rampage when they found out. I don't know much about her only that part really and that she is a very powerful creature. There is very little known about her now and even less known about her true past. After a demon I believe captured her she was pronounced dean and as far as I know no one has seen her since. She clearly is alive though and may have been in hiding."

"Why did she help us out then?" Dean asked still not understanding her true intentions. "Is she evil?"

"She isn't evil at all but not as holy as angels are either." Cas had to think about the question and couldn't figure out why Gloria would come out after so long. "I don't know why she would help you out but she must have a reason." Castiel had never spoken or even met the angel in person but he had heard a lot about her when she was around.

The boys finished with their food and went to throw it out. "How are we supposed to learn anything about her if she's so unknown? I assume there is nothing on her on the internet." Sam asked curiously clearly interested to learn more about the mystery girl.

"We are going to need to talk to her. I know a way to trap her if we really need to but I think she would just talk to us if we tried. Internet will have nothing especially since she isn't written into any scriptures." Cas was pacing back and forth in between the two beds trying to think back to where she could be.

"How would we go talk to her?" Dean asked wanting to get to the bottom of this. Cas looked up and smiled at them a little when he came up with the perfect plan remembering where she stayed on earth a while back.

"You are going to need to get dressed in something nice. Looks like we are going to have to go to a party." Sam and Dean looked back at him confused and then went to get on their nicest clothes.

* * *

"Angela!" Gloria called over her friend that was working as one of the waitresses at the small outdoor club she owned. Gloria had the life of a party. She loved to dance and just let herself go into the music.

"Yes Gloria how can I help you?" Angela said panting a little stressed out after having just broken up with her girlfriend of two years. Gloria looked at her a little sadly knowing that she had loved her girlfriend and needed time to get over the breakup.

"I will be having guests coming here soon. Three men who will be asking for me. I want you to take them over to table seven near the side and tell them to order a drink from the menu on the house. Also tell them that I will be with them shortly to talk," Gloria with a final nod and nice smile.

"Sure thing honey, how long till they get here? How will I know what three guys?" Gloria paused for a minute and closed her eyes. She went back to the vision of them coming in and looked over at the clock across from the bar. She gasped and opened her eyes.

"They will be here in five minutes! Be the one to welcome them in. One is tall and muscular with long hair, the other is a bit shorter with beautiful green eyes and the last one will have a trench coat with clear blue eyes and dark hair. You can't miss them! Byeeee!" Gloria waved her away and went into the dance floor.

She saw Angela sit the boys down as soon as her favourite song came on. She grabbed a wireless microphone from the kit next to the stage and turned it on. She wanted to make an entrance for her guests and decided to put on a little show. With a smile she got up on stage and called the attention of everyone.

"Hope everyone is having a great time tonight!" She yelled. The crowd cheered back in joy and she laughed. "I am going to sing this song for my special guests tonight who are new to this place. Can you make some noise for Dean, Sam and Castiel!" The crowd went crazy and she saw that the three of them look over at her with a beer in front of them. She began her song.

* * *

Castiel touched his fingers to their heads and they popped into an outdoor bar. Dean felt the heat instantly from the outdoors and saw a beach not far from where they were. "Where in hell are we?" He asked looking over at Cas.

"We are in Florida Dean. Gloria owns a club by the beach here. This is the only thing I could remember about her so I assume she is here since she had a party dress on." Cas took the lead and led them to the entrance only to be greeted by a waitress with a sweet smile.

The girl had her blonde hair tied up in a bun and was holding what looked like drink menus. "You boys must be looking for Gloria, am I right?" She asked.

"Yes. I assume you are here to assist us?" Cas asked with his deep voice slightly impatiently.

"Yes. Right this way, "she started walking them to a table on the edge of the crowds not far from the stage but far enough from the dance floor not to be too distracted. "Gloria will be with you in a few minutes and feel free to pick a drink of your choice. It's on the house."

"Beers for all of us please," Sam said before the waitress put the drink menus down.

"Okay won't be long." She smiled at them and walked away.

"Well that is a bit...odd," Dean said sitting back. He looked around at the club and thought it was a pretty nice place. People were dancing and grinding up on each other on the dance floor. The place had a nice open space to see the night sky and a nice view of the ocean.

"Here you are," Said a cheery voice that caused Dean to jump a little. Dean looked up and saw the waitress back with the beers.

"Thanks," Dean replied and took a large sip of his beer. He wanted to go for something stronger but knew he needed to stay sober is he was to pay any attention to Gloria.

"Hope everyone is having a great time tonight!" Dean heard from the stage and turned to look over and see Gloria on stage. She was no longer wearing the dress from earlier but had on what looked like 10 inch heels in black skin tight jeans and a white shirt with black angel wings on the back. "I am going to sing this song for my special guests tonight who are new to this place. Can you make some noise for Dean, Sam and Castiel!" The three of them looked at each other in shock. They didn't know how to respond and just looked back at her on the stage.

A slow piano melody came on and the crowd did a little cheer and she began singing in well, an angelic voice. "Little girl, little girl Why are you crying? Inside your restless soul your heart is dying. Little one, little one your soul is perchin'. Of love and razor blades your blood is surging." The piano tune went off and a guitar and drum beat came on. Gloria went from careful swaying on the stage to rocking out.

"Runaway from the river to the street. And find yourself with your face in the gutter. You're a stray for the Salvation Army. There is no place like home, when you got no place to go." She sang out and all three of them were trapped in the music. The tune quieted down a little but didn't slow down as the next bridge was sung.

"Little girl, little girl, your life is calling. The charlatans and saints of your abandon. Little one, little one the sky is falling, your lifeboat of deception is now sailing. In the wake all the way no rhyme or reason. Your bloodshot eyes will show your heart of treason." She swayed to the music and danced along to the beat perfectly. She looked amazing up on stage even Cas looked entranced.

"Little girl little girl you dirty liar. You're just a junkie preaching to the choir," as she sang this, she looked over at their table and winked a very dirty wink. This made Dean a little uncomfortable but also a little horny. His pants got just a little bit tighter but he ignored it since the table covered his half hard erection. She hit the chorus again and started dancing like crazy.

"Runaway from the river to the street. And find yourself with your face in the gutter. You're a stray for the Salvation Army. There is no place like home, when you got no place to go. The traces of blood always follow you home like the mascara tears from your getaway. You're walking with blisters and running with shears so unhooooolyyyyyy..." at the last line Gloria ran over to their table, did a few twirls and grabbed Dean by the arm yanking him up.

"Sister of graaaaaace." She put the microphone down on their table and started trying to get Dean to dance by holding his wrists and flailing their arms around. After the shock Dean thought it would just be less embarrassing if he just danced. He held onto her hands and started twisting his body with her, laughing. She smiled brightly and did a twist into his arms and grabbing the mic starting to sing again.

"Runaway from the river to the street. And find yourself with your face in the gutter. You're a stray for the Salvation Army. There is no place like home," She finished the song and took a bow holding Deans hand. She tugged his hand to encourage him to bow and he did. They laughed and Dean sat back down. "I won't be long let me just put this back," Gloria said pointing to the microphone and walking back to the stage.

"What in hell was that?" Sam asked shocked at Dean dancing.

"Don't know man but I must say it was fun," Dean said shrugging and laughed a little.

"You dance quite well Dean," Castiel said looking over a dean with a little laugh. Dean smiled back at him and blushed a bit at the compliment.

"Hello boys I hope you enjoyed my little show?" Gloria came over and pulled up a chair from another table and sat between Sam and Dean pushing Dean a bit closer to Cas. They bumped knees causing Dean to blush again and look away from Cas.

"It was..." Sam started but was interrupted by Dean.

"It was great! You sing great and dance like you don't give a fuck! Awesome job Gloria."

"Thank you Dean and I hope you two enjoyed yourselves?" she looked a little nervously at Sam and Castiel.

"As I was saying, it was good you sing well Gloria," Sam said politely smiling at her.

"Yes. It was entertaining and you sing very well," Cas said a little on the edge looking from Dean to Gloria.

"Thank you. Now I can sense you guys have questions. How can I help you? And Dean before you ask again, I helped because I wanted to. I of all people just like helping a bit okay." Gloria said looking at Dean with a look that clearly said that topic was done. Dean nodded slightly and leaned back into his chair sipping his beer."Castiel," She said sticker her hand out behind Dean for a shake with a polite smile. He took her hand and she yanked him closer to her and whispered into his ear something Dean couldn't hear.

Cas blushed when they pulled away and Dean saw Gloria wink at him. "Is there any way you can tell us a bit of your past?" Sam asked not able to keep his curiosity at ease anymore. Gloria looked at him, smiled and nodded.

"Well I was born in London England February 15th, 1705 to my mother Lily. My mother had me not with her husband but with a man who saved her life. After he left- my father - turned out she got pregnant. She told her husband that it was his son even though she knew perfectly well it wasn't. At the age of three, I looked like I was seven years old and mother thought witchcraft was involved or that I was possessed by a demon since I had been born due to her adultery.

"My father heard her crying in her sleep and he came down and noticed that I was far more powerful than a human and I had grace. My mother cursed me and told father to take me away from her before she gets killed for her crime. He complied and took me into heaven." Gloria started getting a little nervous and made a chocolate bar pop out of thin air and munched on it.

"Heaven was confused on how an angel could possibly impregnate a human. Then after a while they were furious saying I was impure and that God would never stand for it. They had cuffed me and tried to rip my grace out but I was too strong. They were told to stop by the angel Joshua. Joshua took me and we spoke to God who approved of me and there was a cause for celebration. I didn't meet many angels since they were still suspicious of me and decided to explore earth.

"Everything was going fine until I was taken into hell by a pack of demons who managed to get some angel cuffs on me. To this day, father or anyone else doesn't know how I ended up in hell but I did. For about 500 years in hell time I was tortured by the demon Azazel trying to convert me to their side. He knew I was more powerful than any other angel and wanted me to fight for hell" Gloria shuttered a bit and made a lolly pop appear into her hands and sucked on it whilst telling the story.

"How did you get out?" Sam asked hoping he wasn't pushing her limit. She smiled up at him and took off the bandage that was covering her arm. She revealed a hand print burned into her skin similar to the one Dean had on his shoulder from Cas. Dean placed his hand on the mark on his shoulder remembering his own time in hell.

"You mean someone pulled you out?" Castiel said shocked that this actually had happened before. From what he knew, Castiel pulling Dean out was the first time this was attempted. She nodded. "Who?"

"Father pulled me out."

"Like God our father or..."

"No I mean my father who I came from. He rescued me and kept me safe and hidden for years till I could live my life again then everything got complicated with the apocalypse and all and he well...he was killed." There was silence at the table and everyone even Cas, felt bad for her.

"I-I'm sorry about that..." Dean said sadly but Gloria perked up a little.

"Don't worry about it too much cause well...never mind you will all know soon enough." They looked at her curiously but learned not to push for answers.

"Who is your father anyways?" Dean asked knowing everyone was curious but didn't know how to ask.

"The archangel Gabriel."

"What?!" They all screamed in unison with equal shock.

* * *

Gloria, daughter of Gabriel. I like it but that's just me. Sorry bout the random dance scene I always pictures Gloria to try to have fun and put on a big show. Longest chapter I have ever written and must say i feel great about it. Cas is going to be staying with them from now on and Gloria will be joining them seen to if not in the next chapter. So Gloria was in hell and Gabriel saved her. I would put her time getting out of hell around season 2 maybe season 3. She is helping them for no actual big reason but there is kind of a small reason that you will see later. Any questions feel free to ask me. The song Gloria sand was Viva La Gloria (Little Girl) by Green day. It was on their 21st century breakdown CD and a great song that I recommend you listen to :P Thanks for reading!


	4. Secrets Revealed

Hello again. So I am caught up and well... this is no longer going to go along with the episodes. I won't include Metatron but I will be doing the third trial as the same thing though done differently. I don't want anyone to die or anything so yea. I will be doing the angel tablet differently and not having it close down heaven but something else. That will be in a few chapters. Kevin will show back up but differently and no Sarah death! Damn broke my heart! So I hope you enjoy and if you have any questions or anything then feel free to ask me. Enjoy!

* * *

"What?!" They all screamed in unison with equal shock. Gloria looked up at them with confused eyes and a slight head tilt.

"Yes is there something wrong with that...?"

"Gabriel THE Gabriel. The trickster?" Sam asked shocked that he was a father.

"Yes THE Gabriel but the trickster thing was all cause he wanted to get away from heaven with the whole Lucifer battle and all but as you probably know that didn't go so well for him. And do me a favour and don't talk shit about my dad please." Gloria gave them all a stern look that made them all shut their mouths. When Gloria looked over at Sam she saw guilt in his eyes. "Sam is something the matter?"

"No well I mean yea kind of. It's kinda our fault that he is dead and all and I'm really sorry..." Sam looked down at his feet in shame of having asked for the tricksters help in the first place. Gloria put two fingers under his chin and brought his face up to look her in the eye.

"Were you the one that took the angel blade and stabbed him?"

"No I would never..."

"Did you put on a pair on angel cuffs and force him to go?"

"No."

"Then you are in no way to blame for this. Even if Lucifer had you as a vessel at that moment it wouldn't be your fault. Don't blame yourself for what happened sweetie, it wasn't your fault." Gloria smiled up at him and placed a simple kiss on his forehead. "As I said before, everything has been taken care of."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked clearing his throat awkwardly. She let go of Sam and smiled up at him.

"All in time Dean. Castiel I can hear your mind swarming with questions now what would you like to know?" Gloria leaned back in the chair and crossed her leg across her knee and sucked on another lolly pop.

"I have heard that you have some special powers. Is that true or is that just a rumour?" Castiel sat up straight and looked calmly at Gloria who smiled at him.

"Well yes I do have some powers that you and other angels don't have. I can actually see into the future if I want. I know more about all of you then you would expect me to know and I am much harder to kill than other angels." She saw that Cas looked a little scared at the powers she had.

"Wait what do you mean you know more about us then you should? Can you show us?" Dean asked looking slightly horrified but curious.

"For that one I would only be able to show you if all three of you agree. I would probably give away things you don't want others to hear but I do know my limits. If you all agree to this and I make you uncomfortable and you tell me to stop then I will. What do you say?" Gloria looked at them and the brothers looked at each other a bit scared.

"I wouldn't mind if they wouldn't," Sam said shrugging and looking over at Dean and Cas. Dean looked a little scared and Gloria thought he would back out but she knew that eventually curiosity would get to him.

"I agree with Sam. I will do it if Dean will." Cas said his deep voice making Dean look up at him. Cas nodded to Dean that he should agree too. Dean sighed and looked down at his feet before looking back at Gloria.

"Tell us what you know." She smiled up at them and looked over at Sam who shivered slightly in his seat from nervousness.

"Well Sam, the most I can get from you is fear and not from me telling you what I know. You don't know what is going on with the trials and you are terrified of how everything will end. I can't give away the future but I will let you know that the second trial is close and it will not bring many great things. I also want to tell you to keep holding on and try not to let everything get to you. I won't be there for the second trial but I will be there for the third.

"You miss Amelia. Sweetie I just want to tell you that she isn't the one for you. You need to let her go and I will tell you one thing I probably shouldn't but I don't really care right now." Gloria took both of Sam's hands into hers and looked him right in the eye. "Don't try to leave the life of a hunter, it will always come back to haunt you. But that doesn't exactly mean you won't find someone it's just that someone won't be who you will ever expect. You will be happy Sam, trust me." Gloria swept her thumb over the tears in Sam's eyes and gave him a death grip hug. "It will all be okay Sammy," she whispered before releasing him and turning to Dean.

"Dean, you need to stop blaming yourself for everything. Sam getting hurt, Cas losing faith and getting both you and Sam into situations. Sam is a big boy and he is able to take care of himself from time to time. The trials are killing you just as much as Sam and I can tell you that regardless of what happens to him don't lose faith please Dean. Sam will seem out of his mind at times but you need to power through it. Keep an eye on Sam but don't go over the top with it.

"I know you are hurt by everything Castiel did but you need to not only see it from his point of view but think of everything he has been through. It isn't that he doesn't trust you, believe me he trusts you with his life. Don't get angry and get into stupid arguments. You need to let the past go Dean and help Cas get through the future. A hard time is going to be coming up and you are the only one who will be able to make it all better.

"You are going to be meeting Naomi soon. I want to warn you of that because no matter how she seems, you don't EVER trust her. Do you understand me Dean?" Dean looked up in shock at the sudden anger from Gloria but nodded his head dumbly.

"I wouldn't trust her man she tried to kill me!" Dean said as he remembered everything that had happened.

"Ah but she is going to do something good and you may start to think she isn't too bad. Just remember she isn't purely angel. She may appear it but she isn't." Castiel looked over at Gloria in horror.

"What do you mean by that?" He demanded.

"Patients Castiel after I am done I will tell you I promise." Cas looked at her almost determined to demand to know but thought better of it and leaned back into his chair and finished his beer. Gloria looked back up at Dean and finished up telling Dean what she knew.

"Lastly Dean I wanted to say the same thing as I said to Sam. You won't stop hunting but you will find the right one for you. It may take you a little more of a push than Sam but you will go the right way soon enough. It's not someone you will expect but I know you are closer to them than anyone else except Sam. You will both be happy and I can promise you that." Dean looked a little shocked about the whole thing and followed Cas's action and chugged the rest of his beer down.

"Now Castiel. You are quite a bucket of problems." She grabbed her chair and placed it next to Castiel on the other side away from Dean. Castiel looked over at her and bowed his head in shame his eyes nearly tearing.

"At least that's what you think. Castiel, everything you did you thought was right. Mistakes happen and I know that you feel like you don't deserve anything in life and that you should have been killed ages ago. What you went through was hell. Not literally well except getting Dean back but that's not the point. You worked with Crowley thinking it was the right thing. It was the right think for a while since you did get rid of Raphael but took it to another level.

"The leviathans were the ones that got you to go killer on not only Dean but on all those people and angels you killed. You, to this day think it was your fault but I know it wasn't. You weren't in your right mind. Cas you need to stop blaming yourself for everything. Naomi was the one that was trying to kill Dean not you." After that Castiel to everyone's shock burst out crying. Gloria went over and pulled Cas in for a big hug.

"I k-killed so m-many of him. Gloria h-how could I-I let that h-happen?" He sobbed into her shoulder as she rubbed circles into his back and whispered comforting words into ear. "I almost d-did it. If I did I don't even... I am so s-sorry D-Dean," he looked up at Dean and Gloria felt that Dean's heart broke at the sight.

"Cas don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you and I'm not angry please don't cry Cas it's okay." At that Dean went up and hugged Cas. Sam looked over in slight shock at Dean hugging Cas.

After Castiel calmed down he looked back up at Gloria who smiled at him. Dean held on to Cas, keeping him close in case he lost himself again. Castiel nodded at Gloria to continue.

"Don't let anyone in heaven make you think you are to blame. I hate to say it but it was all basically planned for you. It has always been you to rebel and for once no one could stop you. You did it for the right reasons. Dean and Sam are your family now. Don't forget that Cas. Don't do anything that the angels say that will get you to "fix everything" because they will just be using your guilt against you and make things a lot worse. If you need advice, please don't hesitate to ask me or talk to Sam and Dean okay?"

Cas nodded in understanding and hugged her, thanking her for everything. He looked up at her about to ask a question but Gloria interrupted him before he could. "As for Naomi, she is also a hybrid but she is half angel half demon." Everyone gasped in shock.

"Wait so you're saying that..." Sam started.

"That her mother was a demon and her father was an angel, well their vessels were male and female. Her father is unknown even to her but her mother is an old demon that no one would remember anymore. I can't recall her name but she was as dark as Lilith was. Not as powerful but just as dark."

"How is that possible?" Castiel asked looking horrified but intrigued with the story.

"I don't know how but it happened. She and Crowley had sort of a fling as she wanted to rebel against heaven. That is why she is so against rebelling. She was the top angel to do everything wrong and something clicked and now she thinks she needs to do everything right. The demon part of her has no heart though so she doesn't pity anyone." Gloria looked over at the three of them and could feel the anger from the brothers and the betrayal in Cas. She felt slight pity for Cas but knew she was going to help him get through this.

"Don't worry boys, everything will eventually be okay," Gloria said and got up and got ready to leave. "Well boys I must be off for now. I had a great time and we won't be gone long." She smiled and gave Dean and Sam a death grip hug.

"Wait where are you going?" Sam asked as she pulled away from her. She smiled at him and began walking away grabbing Cas by the hand and dragging him up with her.

"I will be back in a few days with Castiel here. Your second trial is coming up and then you will be seeing an old friend again and you should help her out. Don't worry you will be fine and I want both of you to stay strong. Whatever happens to you, we will be there to help." With that Gloria and Castiel disappeared.

"Wait!" Dean yelled. "How are we supposed to get home... god damnit!" As he said that Gloria appeared behind them.

"Don't blasphemy Dean," and zapped them back into the motel they were staying at.

"Freakin' angels!"

* * *

Yay! So the next chapter will be just Gloria and Castiel talking but will most likely be short. The whole charlie things and the second trial happened and the chapter after the next one will continue from Charlie leaving and the rest will be written differently. Metatron won't be helping with anything cause I feel like I would not only write him bad but I'm not a huge fan of him. The other nephilim won't be added into this either nor will she even be known. The angel tablet will be in but I will have Kevin see something "between the lines" so I won't close the gates of heaven but something else. Once again if you have any questions regarding anything feel free to ask! Reviews are welcome! :D

Thanks for reading xo Susan


	5. A Shocking Discovery

Hello again people of FF! So finale happened and ya... Totally different from my story now. As much as I now like Naomi (I refuse to believe she is dead) she will remain evil in this one. No one is going to fall and I will try to keep updating as much as I can. Don't know how long this will be and how everything will go down 100% but I do have some ideas. Hope you enjoy!

I Don't own the characters besides Gloria.

* * *

Castiel sat on Gloria's leather couch with a cup of coffee watching as Gloria made herself a cup of tea and took a seat next to him. After being flown away from Sam and Dean, Cas was brought to what he guessed was Gloria's house. She had a large house by the looks of it but Castiel had only been taken into what appeared to be a living room and told to take a seat. He took a look around curiously and saw that the walls were a bright blue but her furniture was relatively dark. The couch and reclining seat were black leather and had a dark mahogany table in front. The walls were covered in drawings of different things. Some of nature, one of London and one of Gabriel in the vessel he had as the trickster and herself at a younger age, 18 by the looks of it. She was wearing a beautiful strapless knee length black dress with what looked like glitter at the bottom whilst Gabriel had on a suit and bow tie.

Gloria cleared her throat next to him and Castiel looked back at her and took a sip of his coffee after realizing he was staring at the picture. "That was me and my father at one of his friend's wedding." Gloria smiled and took a small sip of her own tea.

"Gabriel had human friends?" Castiel asked with a slight tilt of his head. Gloria laughed lightly at that.

"Well not many but after getting a lot of hate in heaven I wanted to stay on earth. Father wanted what was best for me and agreed to come down with me. I attended school to keep myself occupied but knew not to get too close to people since they would eventually die or I would have to leave since I age at a lower rate and not looking older would cause suspicions. This was during my third high school and I was basically a genius at this point but still enjoyed the company of other humans.

"I did make a friend, Lilly who Gabriel had gotten to know her mother and had the wedding, inviting me and father. She took a picture but it was pretty back in the day and cameras were well, shitty. So I got the picture later and re drew it adding some colour and making it look a little better. It was a really fun time." Gloria looked down a little clearly missing the day. Castiel felt bad about her father's death.

"I truly am sorry about-" Castiel started but was caught off by a male voice coming from behind him.

"Gloria! When were you going to let me know you got...Oh" Castiel turned to look and with shock saw Gabriel standing there with an equal look of shock at the surprise visitor on the couch.

"Oh father. Perfect timing as always," Gloria said as the angels just kept their eyes on each other.

"G-Gabriel!" Castiel stammered.

"Heya bro..."Gabriel replied uncomfortably at the situation. "Gloria why didn't you tell me you were having someone over!" Gabriel said turning to her looking slightly angry. Gloria widened her eyes and Castiel could practically see her bristling.

"Well with all due respect, this is my house. If you just knocked on the door I could have told you someone was over. You know I have been helping the Winchesters," Gloria growled back in her defence.

"But... how?" Castiel asked still not able to believe that Gabriel wasn't dead. Gloria looked over at her father clearly sending him a message. Gabriel sighed and went to go sit in the reclining chair and pulled a chocolate bar from his pocket.

"When I spoke to God he gave me a few duties. One was to work with the reapers and I have the power to let souls come back without causing another to die. I usually put the soul into an animal and let it live on as that. Being close to the reapers I asked where angels go when they die. I found out that their grace was kept in a sort of coma that only Death and God can reach. It was unlikely they would let me through unless I had a damn good reason to bring him back.

"For a while I didn't think I could do anything about it then I came up with the idea to go to speak with Death and see if I could bring him back." Castiel gave Gloria a bit of a funny look. "I was desperate at this point mind you. So using a ritual I had heard about many years ago I summoned Death. He came and I was begging him to let Gabriel come back. He kind of closed his eyes and disappeared. I thought that was his way of saying no but then a blinding flash of light came into the room I was in and I turned my back to it. I turned around and father was back and alive, vessel and all." Gloria smiled at the memory as did Gabriel.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Castiel asked confused as to why she kept it all a secret.

"Do you think heaven would have taken it well if they found out?" Gabriel asked finishing his chocolate. "I didn't need them prying into our business and all and I don't think she really thought to let you know. At least not yet." Gabriel was clearly frustrated with being found out in the way he was.

"I won't tell heaven I promise. I don't have any connection with them especially after..." Castiel trailed off and looked down at his feet. Gabriel sat up a little straighter and looked at Cas through squinted eyes.

"After what? What is happening in heaven Castiel?" Gabriel asked whispering slightly knowing that something was seriously wrong.

"An angel in heaven had taken over my mind and almost made me kill Dean. She has basically taken over heaven and has every angel under her wing." Cas said sadly.

"Technically she is half demon half angel but still an angel," Gloria cut in with the small missing fact causing Gabriel to gasp.

"You are telling me, that Naomi has taken over heaven?" Gabriel said tensing at the news.

"Not taken over per say but she is leading heaven yes." Castiel looked up and saw anger coming from Gabriel.

"That bitch has no right! How did this happen?" Gabriel growled getting up from the chair.

"After all the archangels passed, she just took over I suppose." Castiel shrugged not knowing how to answer to that. "Right now Sam is doing the trials to close the gates of hell and get the angel tablet back from Crowley maybe there is something on it that can help us get her out."

"Well I suppose we need to get old Dean-o and Samsquatch to help us out then. It seems every time something needs to get done, they help so," Gabriel clapped his hands together and smiled getting up from his seat, "let's get 'em."

"Woah woah woah not yet," Gloria said as she dragged her father back from leaving. "Give them a few days first. Charlie is still with them and we are not meant to be there. Plus we don't have any sort of plan yet." Gloria sat Gabriel down back into the chair and handed him a lolly pop which he gladly took. She sat back down on the couch next to Castiel and handed him one who look at it curiously. He took off the wrapper and licked it testing it and smiled when he enjoyed the flavour, popping it into his mouth.

"We need to discuss a plan with Sam and Dean before we do anything. This is going to be dangerous. She is a powerful creature and we don't know as much about her as we should. We need their help yes but we need to discuss a plan together and figure out what we are doing after the gates of hell are closed. We don't need demons nosing around. And I also should warn you that closing the hell gates will anger her since demons are part family to her. "Gloria said seriously and looked at both Gabriel and Castiel who instantly knew that she was going to be in charge o this operation.

Castiel got a little nervous bringing Sam and Dean into this not wanting to put them at risk. Clearly Gloria knew what he was thinking. She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face to look at her. "Don't worry about them sweetie okay? All three of us will be there to protect them I promise." She smiled at him but both of them turned when Gabriel cleared his throat.

"Don't tell me you and Cassie here have a thing," Gabriel said sounding confused but Castiel could tell he was getting angry at their closeness and Cas got a little scared at Gabriel's strength knowing that archangels were much stronger than regular angels.

"Oh father please. Me and Castiel don't have anything further than friendship I can promise you that plus wouldn't you think that being 308 years old makes me okay to date anyways?" Gloria rolled her eyes in annoyance and Castiel could tell that Gabriel was very protective of Gloria. Gabriel just gave her a death glare which she returned before both leaned back on the couches and relaxed.

"Now that we are all thoroughly bored, let's put on a film." Gloria grabbed the remote from the table and turned it on to a DVD loading screen and pressed the play button.

"Seriously, The Avengers again?" Gabriel said sighing.

"Oh but of course." With that Gloria and Gabriel sat back in their seats and Castiel watched the movie curiously.

* * *

So yay Gabriel is alive! I had a lot of trouble trying to figure out where angels would go if they died so It's kinda really stupid. Sorry for that. Next chapter will be them returning with Sam and Dean and the boys will react to Gabriel being alive and all. Also for Gloria's aging system, after she turned 16, she grew one year older every 10 years till she was 25 and that is where she will remain. Thank you for reading and I am open to ideas and if anyone has any questions feel free to ask!

UPDATE I changed up the way he came back from some ideas from others. Thanks!


	6. Return

Sorry for taking a while to upload. Have been enjoying summer XD. I hope that I will be able to update more often. This takes place about a week after Pac-man fever. Sam is a bit weaker than he was on the show but it seems to work with Gabriel and all. Well yes so enjoy and feel free to review :)

* * *

Sam got up and out of bed, moaning in pain. His head felt like someone was beating it with a hammer. The feeling was worse than any hangover he ever had. He headed over to the kitchen like a zombie smelling some food that Dean must have prepared. As he got to the kitchen, he slouched over on the wall slightly out of breath and tried to keep himself standing. Through blurry eyes, he could see a figure in the kitchen making what smelt like sausage and eggs. He groaned out loud and started to fall against the wall, feeling his knees go weak.

"Whoa there! Can't have you stumbling around here. Come on get up," a female voice said next to him.

"Gloria?" he slurred out, weak and barely able to hold him large frame.

"The one and only," she said in a friendly voice helping him off the floor and into a chair. He slumped back in the chair and Gloria pushed his chair closer to the table. Sam looked over and saw a man's arm reach over and hand him over a plate with some sausage and an omelette. Sam desperately tried to reach for the fork in front of him but was struggling. He didn't get enough sleep and had zero energy left in him. He sighed in frustration and gave up, slumping down his head.

"Aw Sammy, am I going to have to feed you?" Sam scrunched his eyes together in confusion. That was not Dean's voice. He lifted his head slightly and looked at the man and gasped.

"Oh my Gabe?" he said breathlessly. Gabriel laughed lightly and sat in the chair next to him.

"Oh man Sammy, you look like hell. I'm pretty sure the last time I saw you, your hair was a bit shorter too," the archangel said in a light voice jokingly playing with Sam's hair a little. This made Sam smile slightly and huff out a light laugh.

"The last time I saw you, you were dead. How are you even here?" Sam asked confused.

"Well Gloria and Death are closer friends than I thought so she managed it. It's nice to see ya Sammy." Gabriel smiled at Sam, a genuine smile that showed that he was happy to be back. "Now, let's see to you eating something shall we?" Gabriel put some egg on a fork and put it towards his mouth.

"You have to be joki-"Sam started but was interrupted by Gabriel shoving egg down his throat. He coughed lightly but Gabriel touched his forehead and he stopped coughing and swallowed. He looked over at Gabriel in slight shock. "What in hell was that?" he said breathless.

"Oh relax, you're fine. You can barely lift your hand let alone feed yourself. Just let me feed you, Gloria won't judge."

"Ya but what if Dean walks in?" Sam said looking around groggily in slight panic at Dean coming in and seeing Gabriel feeding him. Dean would never let him live it down.

"Relax; Dean is with Castiel at the moment. Don't worry, I promise he won't come in." He and Sam stared each other down for a bit until Sam sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he said and looked up at Gabriel who smiled back at him. He shoved another fork full into Sam's mouth.

"Hello Dean," was the first thing Dean heard when he opened his eyes. He bolted up in shock at the sound of his name. He looked over and saw Cas standing there stiffly looking at Dean.

"Hey Cas," Dean sighed and stretched out his tense muscles, the bed sheets falling down and revealing his well muscled chest. He heard a gasp beside him and looked over slightly at Cas and saw a look of shock on his face. Castiel looked him in the eye and blushed looking away.

"Sorry to bother you, I will come back later," he said quickly trying to get out of the room. Dean knew that he was about to mojo his way out of the room. He reached out and grabbed Castiel's trench coat sleeve.

"Wait!" He shouted before he could leave. Cas looked over slightly shocked at Dean grabbing him and tensed up. "Stay here, I'll just get dressed and we can talk a bit." Dean gave him a sort of half smile as to say it was okay. Castiel nodded and started to look around the room. Dean reached over next to the bed and put on a random black shirt and sweat pants. He cleared his throat for Cas to turn around. Dean patted the spot on the bed next to him for Castiel to take a seat. Cas reluctantly went over and stiffly sat down.

"I thought I was tense come on Cas, no need to be scared or anything, relax a bit," Dean said smiling slightly to try to relax his friend. "What did you and Gloria do? Have a hot date?" Dean forced out a smile and said the word date more forced than he intended.

"Why would I have a hot date with Gloria?" he asked tilting his head slightly to show his confusion which Dean thought was utterly adorable. "She simply showed me her home and we watched a movie. Also she explained to me how she brought Gabriel back from the dead." Dean looked shocked at the news.

"Wait you mean Gabriel is alive?" Dean asked with wide eyes. Cas simply nodded and Dean smiled slightly. "Well thank god, Sammy is going to be happy."

"Why would Sam be happy?" Castiel asked squinting his eyes.

"Sam has always blamed himself for his death. Asking him to help us with Lucifer and getting all those people out and all that so having him back will make him feel better," Dean explained.

"How is Sam after the trial?" Dean's smile dropped immediately and he sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"Not good Cas. He can barely move and I don't know how to help him. I..." Dean didn't finish his sentence.

"You what Dean?" Cas asked carefully.

"I'm scared Cas. I'm supposed to be the one protecting him, his big brother and he just... he's just so weak. He won't let me help him. He's just going off on cases even though he can't and I don't know what to do." Dean started to cry lightly. He was usually good at keeping his feelings at bay but at that moment, he just couldn't. Dean felt arms wrap around him and was slightly shocked at first before wrapping himself into the warm body.

"We will figure this out Dean. He will get better and you won't have to worry anymore. Gabriel and Gloria will help out as well. Don't worry too much." Dean cried softly into Castiel's neck and took calming breaths to relax himself. He looked up at Cas and sniffled slightly. Cas reached up a hand and wiped a tear from his eye as it fell.

"Thanks Cas," Dean said and smiled up at Cas. They both got up and headed towards the door. As they left the room, they ran right into Gloria who looked shocked before smiling up at them.

"Oh good Castiel you got Dean awake. Now I have breakfast ready for Dean and you boys are going to expect a phone call and need to be ready for it." Gloria took both their hands and rushed them down the stairs. As they entered the kitchen, Dean noticed how weak Sam looked but he had managed to eat most of an omelette and some sausage. He then went over to take a seat but was grabbed into a big bear hug and raised slightly. He started to panic slightly.

"Hey Dean-o!" He heard the voice of Gabriel boom behind him.

"Father!" Gloria said in shock.

"Put him down Gabriel," Said Castiel sounding annoyed. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the two of them then put Dean down who fixed himself up slightly. He sat down and looked behind him at Gabriel.

"Nice to see you too," Dean said before biting into the pancakes that were in front of him. Castiel took a seat next to Dean and stared slightly at his food. Dean noticed him staring and smiled. "You want some pancakes Cas?" Castiel looked up shocked and then put on a blank expression.

"No thank you Dean, I don't require food, you know that." Cas said calmly making Dean laugh.

"It's not about requiring Cas, it's about enjoying. Here have a bit," Dean took Sam's finished plate and put on two of his pancakes and poured some syrup on it. Gloria brought over a fork and handed it over to Castiel smiling slightly. Cas looked down then decided to give in. He took a small bite to experiment with the taste before giving off a small smile and brought some more of it to his mouth.

"Good?" Dean asked smiling already knowing the answer.

"Yes very. Thank you Dean." Cas said shoving more pancake into his mouth making Dean laugh before finishing off his pancakes. Suddenly, Dean's phone rang in his pocket. Dean looked up at Gloria after seeing Kevin's number on screen and she simply smiled at him waving her hand for him to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Dean, it's Kevin, I know the third trial."

* * *

So I'm going to stick with the whole "curing a demon" thing as the third trial and all that with Crowley but the end of it will have a change. No Sam dying if he does it but something else that ends up more of a good than a bad thing XD. So please review and feel free to check out my Sherlock stories on my channel :) Thanks for reading.


	7. The Third Trial

Okay so this is the whole third trial reveled and their plan. Kevin is introduced as well as Crowley. Hope you like it.

* * *

The five of them went off where Sam and Dean had kept Kevin. Gabriel had carefully flown Sam so he wouldn't topple over and Castiel took Dean with him. Gloria was able to take herself so they were in front of Kevin in the blink of an eye. Kevin jumped back in shock at seeing Gabriel and Gloria not knowing who they were. He grabbed his holy water gun off of the table and quickly sprayed them with it.

"Who are you two?" Kevin asked in a panicked voice keeping the gun pointed at them.

"Relax kid shesh no need to drench us. The name's Gabriel," he said as he zapped himself and Gloria a lolly pop and tossed it at her after they dried themselves off.

"Wait as in the archangel Gabriel?" Kevin asked looking shocked and even a little scared. Gloria sensed his fear at possibly getting killed for soaking an archangel.

"Yes darling and the name's Gloria," she said as she shook his hand. She pointed over to Gabriel and said "oh don't worry about him; he wouldn't smite you even if you weren't a prophet." She leaned over and whispered into his ear, "he is secretly a big softie."

"You- you aren't an angel are you?" asked Kevin sensing something different from Gloria.

"Not entirely. Half human half angel hybrid," she said with a smile. Kevin nodded in understanding.

"So Kevin," Sam interrupted. "You know the third trial?"

"Yes! Okay so you have to cure a demon." The brothers and Castiel looked at him in slight confusion.

"What exactly does that mean? Like fix their soul or something?" Dean asked.

"Well I don't really know it just says cure a demon," Kevin replied shrugging his shoulders.

"What he means is there is a spell you can do well it's less of a spell more of a ritual to turn a demon human again. It will require Sam to do a few things which I can gladly help you with. First you're going to need to cleanse your blood through confession. The once you trapped the demon you choose to cure, you must give him a small dosage of your blood every hour for 8 hours. Then wham shabam you have a demon gone human!" Gloria said jumping up at the last part of her speech.

"What?" Dean demanded. "Won't this kill him or something?"

"Nope. He will gain back all his strength and close the gates of hell. You will be stronger than before you started the trials."

"Wait am I going to get powers or something like..." Sam started to say but a crest fallen look fell upon his face. Gloria went up to him and cupped his face gently.

"Sweetie no. Don't worry about that. You will just have more energy is all okay?" she asked gently and Sam nodded. She patted his shoulder and stepped away. She felt her father glaring from behind her. "Would you boys excuse me for a moment?" she said with a fake smile before grabbing Gabriel and bringing him outside.

"Don't start with me father! I'm not after Sam that's just how I am got it? Discussion over." Gloria started to storm away before Gabriel grabbed her and yanked her towards him. Gloria was about to yell again when she saw the hurt in his eyes. She sighed out loud.

"Gloria I..."

"Look, I know how you feel about Sam. I promise you that there is nothing at all going on. I just want to help okay?" Gloria smiled as her father nodded his head and brought her into a hug. They separated and went back inside.

As the boys spoke, Gloria started to look around the place inspecting little things before making her way over to the demon tablet. She carefully picked it up and looked at it; she felt the bumpiness of the marks carved into the stone. The language was far too difficult for her to decipher and before her time but she liked to simply look. As she went to flip it over, she noticed something on the side.

It appeared to be some sort of opening. She lifted her knee to balance the tablet on and started to pry it open being the nosy person she is. A loud crack sounded causing everyone to turn to look at her before the humans covered their eyes from the blinding light.

As the light dulled Kevin yelled out. "What happened? What did you do to it?" He went over to inspect it and noticed it was cut straight in half. He looked at the pieces in her hand and noticed the marking in the cut parts.

"What happened?" Dean asked rushing over.

"There is more to the demon tablet than we thought," breathed Gloria out in awe. Everyone gathered behind her to see what happened.

"Well kid looks like you have your work cut out for you," Gabriel said laughing lightly.

"Can you make out any words?" Sam asked leaning up against Dean for help.

"Uhh I can see Demon, kill and angel," Kevin said inspecting the tablet. "I'm going to have to take a better look." Gloria popped out of the room suddenly causing everyone to look up in slight alarm. She returned a few seconds later carrying a plate with ribs and fried rice.

"This is going to a long night and I can almost hear your stomach begging for food. I made this not long ago so enjoy," she said with a smile.

"Thanks. How did you know I love ribs?" Kevin asked smiling up at her.

"Oh sweetie I know more than you can possibly imagine," Gloria replied with a wink sticking her tongue out. Kevin looked down and blushed.

"Alright so what demon are we going to cure exactly?" Sam asked everyone. They all thought for a little while until Dean spoke up.

"What about Crowley. End all of his bull shit once and for all."

"Yea that's a great idea," Sam replied with a weak smile.

"How are we going to get Crowley over here though?" Cas asked. The boys looked down thinking about the best way to get him.

"He will want me," Gloria said breaking the silence. "I can get him to me."

"You can't seriously think I'm going to let you do anything that stupid do you Gloria," Gabriel said.

"Father, you and Castiel can be right by me but invisible. I can defend myself believe it or not. If he decides to bring some hell hounds with him I can see them, you know that. I know how to deal with them now."

"Wait why would Crowley want you?" Sam asked.

"Well you remember how I was in hell?" Gloria asked. Everyone but Kevin nodded. "Well heaven didn't really think of me as powerful but hell saw just how powerful I truly was and wanted me for their army."

"Did you make a deal or something?" Dean asked.

"No I wouldn't do that. If you have enough hell hounds that are powerful enough then when they kill, they can bring me to hell. As partly human, I felt all the torture they had done to me. The human part of me just wanted to give in and just help them but the angel part of me was telling me to serve heaven. They kept saying heaven didn't want me and hell would take me gladly and treat me right. It was so tempting. This went on for 10 months. Each month they would get a new demon to torture me to try and get me to join."

"What demons?" Dean asked cautiously.

"Hmm well the first one was a Meg daughter of Azazel. Then Azazel himself..."

"Wait Meg as in Meg Masters?" Asked Sam.

"Yea that was her. She had quite the mouth on her," Gloria said shuttering. Castiel looked shocked and disappointed at what Meg did to Gloria. She knew he had some feelings for her but they were quickly fading.

"Anyways, Crowley, Hecate, Abbadon, Pride, Beelzebub, Gorgo, Lilith and then Alistair himself. I almost gave in but then I was pulled out. I can guarantee you he would come to try to make me come back. Don't worry about me father, I can handle what that demon scum brings to the party."

"Gabriel, we can be right by her. We can protect her," Castiel said to Gabriel who was about to protest. He let out a huge sigh.

"Alright."

Gloria stood in the middle of an empty field about a mile away from the small church that Dean and Sam has set up for Crowley. Sam was purifying his blood through confession. She fiddled with her fingers a bit before saying a chant in a mix of Enochian and Latin so that Crowley would be able to hear her talking to him in his mind. After she was done, she began to talk to him.

"Alright you rat bastard, I need to have a word with you," she yelled out into the sky. "I bet you miss having me down in the pits don't ya?"

"You may want to be careful with that tongue or I may have to cut it out and feed it to you," Crowley said with a sly voice behind Gloria. She spun around and held up her angel blade ready for a fight.

"Crowley."

"Hello Gloria, long time no see." Crowley said with an evil looking smirk.

* * *

So the names of the demons that tortured her are from a mix of the show and fresh out of the satanic bible. There is going to be a background story on Gloria in hell more since she only thinks she was in hell for 10 months. Please review :)


	8. The Changing

Hello! So back again and this chapter has a few warnings on it. hope you like it!

WARNINGS: Violence and slight swearing.

I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL!

* * *

Gloria kept her distance from him, angel blade in hand in front of her. She circled him, her eyes never leaving his even to simply blink. "You called me darling, what can I help you with?"

"I wanted to make a deal with you," she said calmly.

"Ooo am I going to get you back down in the pits to have some more fun with?" he asked casting an evil smile towards her.

"Not a deal to send me to hell Crowley, I want that angel tablet you have."

"Oh you mean this one?" he said as he blinked it into existence under his jacket.

"Ya that's the chap right there. I want it Crowley."

"Honey, the only thing I am willing to give this tablet to you for is your soul back in hell. At least so I can have another 10 years to play with your soul," Crowley said holding the tablet close but approaching her. She backed away from him looking at him in confusion.

"What do you mean 10 years? I was only with you for a month, I wasn't even in hell for 10 years," she said keeping her eye on him.

"That's where you're wrong my dear. As I recall you were with me for 10 years. In hell for a grand total of 100 years if I remember right and I can guarantee you I do." Gloria looked over at him in slight horror. She could only remember being with him for 1 month so how was it possible she was with him for 10 years? Crowley laughed at her look of shock on her face.

"Oh wow you really don't remember?" he asked smiling evilly at her. She nodded her head in negative and let her guard down slightly. "Well let me refresh your memory," he said before quickly dropping the tablet and running over to her and putting both his hands on the side of her faces. The last thing Gloria heard before blacking out was Gabriel's voice calling to her.

* * *

She opened her eyes to see one of the most horrifying sights before her. She was back in hell. Her arms and legs were changed down on a fiery table that kept her upright. The sight in front of her was Crowley, holding a knife dipped in some sort of burning acid. She looked around in horror at the body-less demons around him. Their faces brought terror to her.

"So, let me ask you again Gloria," Crowley said approaching her with the knife. She tried to tug at the restraints but her grace was nowhere to be felt. "Will you join Lucifer's army?" The human part of her wanted to agree and not go through the torture again but she remembered she followed God and followed her father Gabriel.

"Never," she spat at him. He sank the blade deep into her stomach. She screamed out in pain and had no grace to heal the horrible feeling she felt. She sobbed out as he kept dipping the blade in more of the acidic liquid and stabbing it into different parts of her.

"Oh are you sure Gloria? I don't know how much more you think you could take of this," he said mockingly. "Where is your God now Gloria?"

"I will never join you-ahhh," she yelled out as he sliced thick lines into her legs. The acid left an excruciating burning sensation that caused her skin to bubble and blister. She thrashed helplessly against the restraints but was unable to get free.

"Fighting is useless Gloria. Joining us is the only way to get you out of this mess. Now, are you going to join us or are we going to continue this little game," he said as he placed the blade down and got a larger blade that was more of a sword. It was fiery red from being in fire for a long time. He dipped it into the acid heating it up instantly causing it to bubble on the blade. She thrashed but knew she was stuck. She took a deep breath.

"As I said before Crowley," she leaned in towards him, "never." The blade stabbed into her quickly. She howled out in pain. Crowley began to slowly pull the blade out and in, searing her insides with the flames. He laughed as the tears streamed down her face.

"Boys" Crowley called to a few demons that were nearby, "I have a little game for you." The demons flew over towards them, fire burning in their dark eyes. "Which one of you can make her crack faster hmm?" The demons laughed a laugh that would haunt anyone in their dreams before going towards Gloria. They ripped at her limbs, tearing them apart. Each bone snapping and each muscle tearing was heard throughout hell. Her screams echoed through the thick fiery air, cause all eyes to turn to them.

As soon as she was no more then a torn up body with her intestines hanging out and a head slumped, Alistair came over and with a snap of his fingers fixed her back up. She opened her eyes hoping for heaven but was mistaken. She looked back at the face of Crowley. "No," she whispered.

"We fixed you back up. Now you have another chance, join us." Gloria held her head up as high as she could before she spit in his face. "Fuck you. Never." Before the horrid knife was back in her.

This memory replayed back in her heard for what felt like a decade, limbs tearing and her blood burning. She felt darkness again and woke up in her fathers arms. He was holding her up and looking at her in horror. Her eyes carefully came open and she realized she felt no pain. "What happened?" she breathed out, her throat sore.

"Oh Gloria honey you're okay," he said before hugging her tightly. She hugged him back before looking over his shoulder. He saw Castiel and Dean were waiting by the church of the doors looking worries bit without Crowley in sight.

"Where is he?" she asked as Gabriel pulled her back.

"He's in the church. Castiel got him the second he put his hands on you. What happened Gloria, What did he do to you?" Gabriel asked concerned.

"I just got the full 10 year look at my time with Crowley," she said in a quiet and shaky whisper. "Why didn't I remember this before?"

"Well when I pulled you out of the pit, I had enough power to erase some of your memories from hell. I was able to make you only remember 10 months instead of the full 100 years. You just went through so much and what I managed was all I could get erased. I never thought that there would be a way for you to remember," he said looking at her apologetically.

"Don't worry father, you did the best you could. I could be stuck with all 100 years of memory or still be in hell for all I know. Thank you," she said smiling up at him. He smiled back and gave her a huge hug. "Come on, let's go give them a hand." They walked over to the church and followed Cas and Dean inside. Once inside, Gloria spotted Crowley handcuffed to a chair inside the large devils trap. There were chains around his neck to keep him in place as well.

"My my, look whose back to their senses. Enjoy the journey dear?" Crowley looked over at Gloria with a smile. She glared back at him before going forward and wrenching his head back.

"If you think I'm going to let you get away with anything," she whispered into his ear, "then you are very wrong." She jerked his head back before letting go. Sam looked over at her in question and she gave him a look to say _I'll explain later_. He nodded and took the second dose of his blood before going up to Crowley and injecting it into his arm. He gasped, shocked at the pain and gave Sam a dark look.

"You'll never get away with this moose," he spat at Sam. Sam smiled over at him weakly.

"Sorry Crowley, but I think we will." Gloria nodded over at Sam and sighed.

"I think I'm going outside for a bit of air," she announced before walking out of the church.

* * *

Dean saw Gloria leave and decided to join her. He didn't like seeing his brother look so weak. He sighed and followed her out. As the wind hit his face he took a deep breath. He looked around before spotting Gloria sitting on the hood of the impala. He walked over to her before sitting down next to her and sighing. He looked over and saw a few stray tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked gently. She let out a huge sigh and sniffled before wiping her tears.

"I can't say I am, not really," she replied with her accent coming out awkward sounding with her trying to keep her voice calm.

"What did Crowley do exactly?" he asked before panicking and thinking maybe he shouldn't have asked.

"No it's okay Dean," she said before he panicked. "He basically brought back my memory of the 10 years I spent with him in hell. Father was able to only make me remember 10 months, not all 100 years down in hell thank God." She rubbed at the burn mark on her arm from Gabriel when he brought her up.

"I'm sorry," Dean said knowing exactly what it was like, remembering hell himself.

"How did you do it?" she whispered looking up at him wit fresh tears in her eyes.

"How did I do what?" he asked carefully.

"Deal with it. All the memories, the pain, the torture," she said quietly, her voice cracking. She bent down and began to sob. Dean reached over and brought her into his chest. She clung onto him and continued to sob as he held her close and whispered sweet comforts in her ear. After about an hour, Gloria calmed down and simply kept her head in the crook of Dean's neck. He didn't mind really, he trusted Gloria. He found this odd considering how hard it was to get his trust.

"Feeling better?" he asked carefully.

"Yea I think so. I guess I just needed a shoulder to simply sob on. Sorry about that," she said pointing at her tear stains before touching the spot and clearing it up instantly. He laughed lightly at her before letting her sit up properly. She smiled back at him. "Thanks Dean. It's not really ever that I get to cry to be honest."

"Don't worry about it," he said before both of them climbed off the impala and went back into the church. With Gloria following, Dean went over to Cas who was over by the back of the church talking with Gabriel. "Hey Cas, what's the scoop?"

"No one has scooped anything Dean," Castiel replied seriously with a slight head tilt causing Dean to laugh.

"No Cassie what he means is what's been happening since they went out," Gabriel replied smiling over at his younger brother.

"Oh. Well Sam has injected him three times so far but nothing seems to really be happening to him besides him getting angry," Castiel replied.

"Oh just wait, he will start to change soon enough," Gloria said behind them. Gloria poofed out suddenly causing everyone to look worried. She appeared back in about five minutes holding a few bags of takeout food. She handed Dean a bad which had a bacon cheese burger for him, Cas and Gabriel. She went over to Sam handing him another bag of food as well as taking one for herself.

"Sorry just thought you lot would start to get hungry. I know you two technically don't eat," she said nodding towards the angel and archangel, "but it's always fun." They all unwrapped their burgers and took a huge bite moaning in satisfaction. Dean glanced over at Cas and saw the pure happiness in his eyes at his burger. He moaned loudly making Dean blush slightly and start to feel a slight stirring in his lower stomach. Cas looked over and Dean quickly averted his eyes.

"Is your burger good?" Dean asked awkwardly as Gloria smirked up at him.

"Yes it is very much to my satisfaction. Thank you for asking. Thank you Gloria for bringing me one," he nodded towards her with a small smile.

"Ah it isn't a problem Castiel, glad you're enjoying it," she replied smiling back at him.

* * *

They all sat around the church occasionally going outside for some breathers. Sam noticed a few changes in Crowley hearing him say something about being loved. He was worried despite what Gloria has told him. He trusted her but was still worried. Sam was going to give his last shot of blood in about 5 minutes so he got up and saw that the angels followed him over. They stepped by where Sam was and stood watching. Sam stuck the needle into his arm grunting in slight pain.

"Now Sam, as soon as you give the last dosage, you have to be ready to back out of the devils trap. No one is to be in it as he makes his final change. Everyone understands?" Gloria asked looking around. Dean and Gabriel backed away from it and nodded. Gloria stayed next to Sam so she could haul him out quickly when he injected him.

Sam sighed and took Crowley's arm and looked the now scared looking man in the eye. He injected the last vile of blood into his arm and Crowley howled in pain. Gloria quickly grabbed Sam and ran out of the devils trap. Once out, all eyes turned to Crowley. He screamed as demonic smoke came out of his mouth and started to spin around the devils trap. It started to turn into a bright and clear kind of smoke and went back into his body though his mouth.

Crowley gaped out and started to breath heavily. He looked up with deep fear in his eyes. Gloria saw that his demonic face was gone and he was purely human. Gloria looked up and saw the shocked faces of Gabriel and Castiel.

"He's human," Gabriel said in slight shock. He didn't expect it to work so well.

Sam started to smile at the news before he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and collapsed. "Sam," was all he heard from Dean's clearly panicked voice before he went numb and saw a bright light.

* * *

Soooo the third trial is up, hell is now closing, Crowley is human but Sam seems to be down. Gloria had a bit of an episode but Dean was there to help her out. More on Sam in the next chapter as well as a bit more Sabriel and Destiel. Thanks for reading!


End file.
